OOS 10
Numrenth 26, after completing Donjon, before Dunkelschwein. It occurred between sessions 13 and 14. Transcript Gloom: The Spa which totally has a name is perhaps the most gorgeous building you've seen in mudwall, and easily top 5 ever. It toes the edge of gaudiness with black-veined white marble walls and floors with polished gold trim. Even in the lobby, a thin vapor of steam from the hot baths beyond clouds your vision slightly. The baths are separated into mens, womens, assorted, mixed, and reserved. The rooms are luxurious, available with one ridiculous bed or two slightly less ridiculous beds, each with satin sheets (because that's fancy or whatever) and down blankets. A private bath is located in each room. Other available amenities include a massage parlor, and facilities for pedicures, manicures, and assorted horn/spike/tusk treatments. '' ''On-site Childcare is not provided Tallo: heads on up to their room to unpack and make a gameplan Kiono: Kiono's head is ducked down as she follows Tallo, like she's trying to not be noticed. She perks up in some excitement when she notices the steam. Veggrek: Veggrek does not have money, and continues to follow Tallo-- No, wait. Ondo?? Tallo: once we‘re all in the room “i say we all do spa first to calm down, then our game, then food.” Kiono: "Wh-what does the... the spa involve..?" Tallo: “you’ll find out soon enough.” “it’s relaxing.” “makes you feel good.” “clears your head.” “no weapons or armor though.” “except for ondo. you cant help yourself.” Ondo: "I am incapable of removing my armor - or well I suppose I could - oh" Tallo: gets a grin on her face imagining what they’re going to do with ondo, oh this’ll be entertaining “so spa first, then game, then food. yes?” Veggrek: Veggrek looks to Kiono. Kiono: Kiono gives the smallest nod, but doesn't move to put down the halberd or anything, hugging it tighter in fact. Tallo: taps foot “yes or no??” Kiono: "Yes, ma'am," Kiono squeaks. Ondo: "Yes?" Ondo looks behind Tallo to see if Kiono was talking to somebody else. Tallo: looks at veggrek with hands on hips Veggrek: Veggrek obligingly lays down his equipment and de-armors. Tallo: tallo’s tone is playful but stern, could be seen as bratty “great, im almost ready to head down. let’s go when we’re all settled.” Kiono: Kiono stands near a wall, trying to be small and boy would it be nice if she could be invisible. Veggrek: Veggrek's voice is even smaller and squeakier than usual. "Settled?" Ondo: Ondo is about to put a hand on Kiono's shoulder and stops himself, instead giving her a thumbs up.' Tallo: “got all of our stuff in the room where we want it—not in the middle though between the beds, that’s where we’ll set up the fort later—oh, and i recommend everyone dress comfortably. usually these places have you strip into robes.” Veggrek: “Where do we... want... it...?” Kiono: "Wh-why are we... why robes?" Tallo: “i dont know, like...over there” waves hands willy nilly in one corner Veggrek: Veggrek tosses his things into the indicated corner. Tallo: “well how can they pamper us if we’re in lots of yucky uncomfortable clothes. you’ll see. it’s nice.” Kiono: "...I like my clothes," Kiono whispers, looking at her feet. Tallo: “okay fine, whatever, keep your clothes.” Veggrek: Veggrek shoots a frantic look to Ondo. Tallo: eyeroll but playful tone Kiono: Kiono looks at Tallo with an expression somewhere between fear and is too strong but dislike doesn't feel right idk what word. Ondo: Ondo taps on Akaros and I'm assuming Akaros rolls up and disappears except for the hood. Tallo: if there’s no further questions, tallo finishes getting ready and waits for everyone else before heading down Ondo: He looks at Veg. Veggrek: Veggrek leans in and whispers urgently. ”What is happening???” Ondo: Ondo leans down. "I don't know. Something strange." He says quietly. Kiono: It takes Kiono significantly too long to decide to lean the halberd in a corner near Veg's things. She replaces her halberd-hugging with braid-fiddling and seems very interested in the appearance of her shoes. Veggrek: “What should we do?” Ondo: Ondo pauses. "Ah, I'm not sure. I think we will just have to be careful." He watches Kiono from his peripheral. He quietly realizes that the way his eye holes are carved he doesn't actually have a lot of peripheral. At a normal volume, "Are we ready as well?" "...A better question perhaps, Kiono are you alright to go down there? You seem discomforted." Kiono: Kiono jumps slightly at the question, but gives short, quick nods. She's terrified. '' Ondo: "Ah... alright well we should proceed then." ''Ondo doesn't actually sound sure about that. Not because he has reservations, but both of his companions seem nervous about this for some reason. ''I think as soon as Ondo realizes what a spa is the discomfort may spread to him, because what does he '''do here.'' Akaros: "Perhaps you should go for a soak, Ondo, you're looking a bit dingy" Scabacca: Foxdog is happy just to be included Kiono: The baths are the '''only' thing Kiono is comfortable with. She will not let anybody touch her for any reason if she can help it. She does not care if she's'' going to come out a shriveled prune.'' '' Tallo: no sauna? :p if there is one Kiono: She's in that water up to her eyeballs, running her fingers through the long hair that is normally a braid. Tallo: BUBBLE BATHS OH HOW IVE MISSED YOU Veggrek: Veggrek keeps double-checking with the staff that they're absolutely, completely sure they want to touch and/or look at him. Ondo: deserve that. Ondo goes to the edge of the pool and carefully removes a piece of his armor, then begins to wash it in the warm water. Tallo: tallo would insist that kiono try a mud mask, even if she’s only willing to apply it herself “it makes your face feel all tingly and smooooooth!” Kiono: Kiono takes some of the mud in her hands, looks at it, then grins and tosses a small handful at the person nearest her that isn't Tallo. Then hides back in the water, watching her target, but pretending she can't be seen. Tallo: tallo’s eyes get wide and then she shares the grin and also picks up a handful, lobbing it at ondo Ondo: Ondo watches as mud smacks onto the piece of himself he was cleaning, and looks up in confusion. Kiono: Kiono looks at Tallo in some surprise, then grins, and gleefully begins a mud-flinging war. Tallo: tallo points at kiono like, it was her! Kiono: Kiono flings some at Tallo in response to being outed. How rude! Tallo: tallo gets a ton in kiono’s hair in response and swishes it around grin grin grin Veggrek: "Why is this happening? Is this supposed to happen?" Ondo: "I don't know. They are smiling though, that must be good, right?" Scabacca: Foxdog rolls in a bit of errant mud Veggrek: "I'm not sure. Kiono doesn't smile." Ondo: "She did... earlier today." Ondo pauses as a mudball passes by his face. "Actually it's not so strange to see her smile in battle." Kiono: or giggle, but there she is, giggling quite happily Veggrek: "Oh, that's a good point." Ondo: Ondo summons mage hand and surprise attacks Tallo with mud from the opposite direction. Tallo: tallo’s hair starts to turn pink Ondo: Behind his back lol. Tallo: she mage hand muks him right back, laughing away Akaros: Akaros moves his pawn to Queen Knight 4, Foxdog ponders his available moves Tallo: tallo gets a shiteating grin on her face, ducks in the water to get the mud off, goes invisible, gets in a good position to make it look like ondo did it, and lobs mud at veg while he’s distracted Gloom: Sleight of Hand is pretty good for that, let's go with that one Tallo: 12 Gloom: a perception from Veggrek with disadvantage, because invisible Veggrek: 14 Gloom: lastly, attack roll from tallo; just add Dex Tallo: 19 Veggrek: Hit. Gloom: So veggrek, you watch as this mud glob materializes from the air and smacks you square in the face, Tallo materializes behind it. Veggrek: Veggrek jolts, going for the weapon he doesn't have, and looks over his shoulder at Tallo. "Oh! Hahaha! You got me!" He promptly leans down into the water to wash it off. Tallo: tallo sticks her tongue out and ducks back under the water Kiono: Kiono grabs Veg by the shoulders and attempts to drag him in. Gloom: The water is starting to turn a shade Ondo: Ondo is no longer bothering trying to wash himself in any of this. Gloom: It is at this point that the waters begin to churn, gradually forming rotating, steaming vortex. A shape begins to take form in the center of the pool. Veggrek: Veggrek yelps, but quickly thinks better of resisting. Is he going to drown here? Probably not! Maybe! Kiono: Kiono lets go mid-grab as the shape in the water forms, choosing instead to cling to the side in fear. Ondo: Ondo has a sword. Gloom: The water builds into a humanoid shape, who regards you all cooly. Or hotly, as the water that comprises their form is the steaming bathwater. It raises its hands and the remaining water lifts from the bath, floating in the air. In an instant, a geyser of water sprays from the water against the fair wall. It lowers its hands, and steaming water crashes back down around you, the form vanished. written in the impurities and the mud from the water is "No playing in the Spa" Veggrek: Veggrek rises, spluttering, glad to be alive but extremely confused. "I'm sorry-- why would you-- Oh." Tallo: tallo stifles a laugh best. spa trip. ever. Kiono: Kiono stares at the wall in horror, then breaks out in a fit of the giggles. Tallo: her and cecily have GOT to try this sometime Ondo: Ondo sheathes his weapon and starts to clean himself up. Sheathes? Dematerializes. Tallo: turns to kiono “you got in troooooouble hehehehe” Veggrek: "Is-- is this fine?" Kiono: Kiono chokes on her laughter, coughs, and looks at Tallo with concern. "I-I... I didn't... Oh no..." She sinks back into the water, sitting at the bottom for as long as she can hold her breath. Ondo: "Are all bathing pools in this era guarded by water spirits? Was that expected?" Ondo asks Tallo. Tallo: “expected? no way. that was AWESOME” hair turns blue Veggrek: Veggrek gazes down at Kiono, baffled and concerned. Tallo: sees kiono’s response like ??? Ondo: Awkward silence. Kiono: Kiono stays under the water for a minute or two, before slowly coming back up just high enough to breath. Ondo: "Kiono?" Kiono: "What do you think they do for punishment here?" she asks softly, not looking at anyone in particular. Ondo: "Oh - probably some sort of fine." Tallo: “banned from mud masks forever?” shrugs Kiono: "You... you think that's... that's all?" Tallo: “i think we got off with no punishment at all hehe :p” “welllllll that’s not really what spas are supposed to be like, buuut i guess the point is we relaxed a bit?” “so....step one is a success? i guess?” Ondo: "Excellent. What is step two?" Tallo: “well we go back to our room, build a blanket fort, and play our game!” “we’re gonna have a slumber party.” Kiono: "I-isn't it... kind of early to go to sleep?" "Or....or is your game just... really long?" Tallo: “we’re not sleeping, you’ll see.” Kiono: "...oh..." Tallo: heads back to room with erryone Gloom: When you return to the room, there is a small, simple package on the bed. Veggrek: Unless he is stopped, Veggrek opens it. Gloom: Inside the brown paper packaging is a book. Star Walk, #1. Tallo: tallo’s eyes get wide “how did you get that?!” speaking to no one in particular Veggrek: "I don't know!" Veggrek holds it out to Tallo like a shield. "It was in the box! I'm sorry!" Kiono: Kiono is looking at it in some confusion and mild excitement. "Who left it?" Ondo: Ondo checks the packaging over. Gloom: There seems to be nothing on the paper to indicate sender, or any other such thing Kiono: Kiono takes the book from Veg before Tallo can grab it and flips through the pages. "Book one.. I haven't... I haven't had a chance to read this one..." She glances at Tallo to see what she does. Tallo: “ondo! now you can start from the beginning!” Kiono: Kiono hands the book to Ondo. Tallo: "and a-dawg, you too! and anyone else really." "but.....who would have sent it..... that really is weird...." looks over the packaging as well Pickle: (what condition is the book in?) Gloom: It seems to be in pristine condition, basically new Veggrek: Veggrek Divine Senses it. Tallo: doesnt take the book from ondo, but looks inside the book covers to see if anything was written there Gloom: The book appears to be entirely mundane. Inside the cover, despite being in new condition, are markings indicating that this is a first printing Veggrek: "It's cursed, right?" Tallo: shrug "who would curse a star walk book?" "only the most heinous!" "but that means someone who knows something about me knows where i'm at...." thinking Kiono: "Would the spa give it to us?" Tallo: "pffft no way" Kiono: "Oh.." Tallo: "hmm well........." "i mean they dont seem to mean any harm, but...." Kiono: Kiono wanders to the corner with her stuff, making sure it's all still there, comforting herself with the familiarity. Tallo: "okay. well. i guess we should......just keep our eyes peeled." still thinking after a moment, snaps out of it and gets a grin on her face "we can add a lookout tower to the blanket fort!" Kiono: "???" Akaros: "A blanket fort does not seem like it would withstand all that much," Akaros says, "I could probably knock it down even like this." Tallo: "that will earn you a horrible, awful time out!" Ondo: "Luckily it only needs to be defensible from imaginary dragons." "Or, that's usually how it goes," he adds, warily Kiono: Kiono is chilling in the corner amid the pile of Stuff. "Are we being attacked by... imaginary dragons?" Tallo: "hmmm we could be....." "who has fort building expertise? we have a real bad situation on our hands :P" Veggrek: “I-I’ve helped to pitch tents. I don’t know if that’s the same thing.” Kiono: Kiono's eyes are wide. She is so confused. Tallo: "perfect! you take the lead, veggrek!" Akaros: "Zamai isn't even here." Akaros says, "we are unlikely to be attacked by imaginary dragons." Ondo: "Usually when I played this game I was asked to be the dragon - wait, Zamai?" Akaros: "Yes, Zamai is the ascendant dragon of Patience," Akaros explains. "Dragons are typically patient because they're sleeping. She's also known as the dreamer. Some of her dragons are, technically, imaginary." Tallo: dragons are so cool oh my god Ondo: Ondo is processing this. Kiono: Kiono's eyes go wider. Tallo: "ondo, you go ask room service for lots more pillows and blankets, we've got to defend ourselves from some terrifying forces hehe" Veggrek: Veggrek is fully occupied on turning the sheets into a serviceable shelter. Ondo: "Right away," salute. Tallo: mumbles "and also there's a lot of us" Gloom: gimme uhhh survival check Tallo: "i'll go see if i can secure snacks from the front desk!" "er, i mean rations!" "hehehe" Scabacca: Foxdog does zoomies around the room, coming close to Kiono each lap and then zooming away when/if she goes to pet him Kiono: Once Ondo and Tallo have gone to their tasks, Kiono looks at Veggrek and whispers loudly so he can actually hear her, "What is going on?" and she tries to pet foxdog but if failing miserably because that's not what foxdog wants dang it Veggrek: 12 Gloom: Veggrek does indeed erect a serviceable Shelter Veggrek: “I— I’m building a tent.” Kiono: "Why? We're.... we're indoors." Veggrek: “Tallo told me to? I’m sorry.” “We seem to be expecting dragon attacks? I think? I’m rather lost as well.” Kiono: "Oh... W-well, if... if you're confused too... I feel a little better, then..." Kiono curls back around the halberd. She keeps trying to reach out to the foxdog. Veggrek: What the fuck. “I have no idea what I’m doing! Aside from pitching the tent. I haven’t known what was happening around me since— possibly ever! I’m a very simple mind in a very complex world and it all just baffles me.” Kiono: Kiono stares at Veg. What the fuck indeed. Veggrek: “Does that make you feel better?” Kiono: "Wh-why w-- Are you okay?" Veggrek: “I don’t think so, no.” Kiono: "I... Uh...Um..." Her eyes dart wildly about the room, hoping Ondo materializes. "I d-don't... I don't know... how to help... Um... Do you.. Want to talk about it?" Veggrek: “...Yes, but I don’t think I should. That didn’t go well last time.” Kiono: "L-last time?" Veggrek: “When I talked about the dream. I didn’t feel better and you haven’t been the same since.” Kiono: Kiono hugs the halberd close and stares at the floor between her feet. "You.... I see. No, I... that wasn't... your fault..." She looks at Veg, sorrow on her face. "I'm sorry." She hugs the halberd tightly again and refuses to look at him. Ondo: Ondo returns, mostly obscured by pillows and bedding. Veggrek: “I— you don’t have to...” Tallo: tallo returns soon after (successfully with snacks?), having seen ondo with a pile of blankets and pillows ahead of her a ways and laughing about it to herself "veggrek this is the best dragon fortress ever!" plops the snacks down haphazardly Ondo: "It should hold against Akaros, Ascendant Dragon of Destruction anyway." Veggrek: “Thank... you?” Tallo: "hehehe, don't tempt him" Akaros: Akaros refrains from utterly annihilating the structure, because he has '''tact', and not for any inherent inability to do, thank you very much.'' Tallo: even if the mood in the room is obvious, tallo is choosing to ignore it for the moment "some finishing touches, and then we should be able to set up our beds and get started on the game!" Ondo: "We will have to see if it holds against Ondo, Ascendant Dragon Box of Slumber Parties." Tallo: "hehehehehehe" "okay guys, time to lay down the explanation for slumber parties" "ondo, you seem to be an expert, feel free to chime in" Ondo: "Oh! Um." Ondo seems taken off guard. "A slumber party is when you make a very big deal out of bed time." Tallo: "pffffft" "yeah. sorta. i guess that's one way to put it" Ondo: "Ancient elven slumber parties may not be kept up with modern times, however." Tallo: sounds like evelynn was younger....goes along with the nanny thing.... "slumber parties are where you have a fun time hanging out with fr--people. eating a lot of junk food"--''cucumber sandwiches''--"sharing a lot of fun secrets and inner thoughts, doing each other's hair, just having a good time." acting out dark'ness fanfics. sneaking out. "the MAIN IDEA is to have as much of a fun time as possible!" "it's a little unorthodox to have a slumber party in the middle of the day but. this is an emergency gathering to defend from invisi-dragons." "sound about right to you, ondo?" Ondo: Ondo nods. "Fun seems to be the important part." Tallo: "any questions, troops?" Kiono: Kiono is very intently trying to see through the floor between her feet into the room below. Tallo: "sigh. okay looks like we have our work cut out for us." "well, let's start with making our beds in the fort!" Ondo: Ondo gets to work. He doesn't seem to be working on a bed for any specific person in particular, just making the fort comfortable. Kiono: Kiono grabs a blanket and a pillow, and crawls into the fort and just sort of curls up in the blanket with the pillow near her. She's massively confused and mostly just following orders. Scabacca: Foxdog runs around the bed, hopping up on it and running between the fort and the headboard with every other lap, eventually calming down and borrowing under the back of the tent such that his head is in the shelter, and his body is not Veggrek: Veggrek sets up in a corner, freezing up every time Foxdog runs at him. Hollis: Foxdog is the most important member of this party, and a gift to us all. I'm not strikethroughing this text because it's canon. Kiono: Kiono reaches over and tries to pet the foxdog. Scabacca: Foxdog pants happily, and is pet Kiono: Kiono smiles and lays down beside him, continuing to pet him. "Would you respond to the name Scabacca if we started calling you that?" Scabacca: "It would be... my name?"Foxdog seems confused. Kiono: "Yes, it'd be your name." Kiono smiles bigger, amused. Scabacca: "wüf!" Foxdog barks happily Tallo: once we're all set up ''"veg, deliver the canteen, it is vital to our survival against the invisi-dragons :P" Veggrek: ''Veggrek gets up and dutifully retrieves his canteen from the corner he threw his things at. Gloom: (Tallo is familiar with the name Scabacca. It's the canon nickname for a character from the early Star Walk books, Scott Bacca) Tallo: "okay who here has played spin the bottle?" here we go..... Ondo: Ondo stares blankly. Tallo: doesnt wait long for a response, knowing the likely answer "yeah that's what i thought." "okay well this is a tallo-original spin on the game. i call it 'operation get along and stop being dummies.'" Kiono: Kiono shoots Tallo a glare at being called a dummy. Veggrek: Veggrek’s expression switches from baffled anxiety to insulted sadness. Tallo: if tallo notices this, she continues on anyway "we sit in a circle, and we put the canteen in the middle, like this." "and then we spin it, like this" demonstrates "whoever it lands on is the canteen-chosen! they have to share something with everyone else." "it could be a hobby, or their favorite food, or anything really. but--" "it's a lot better if you share something about how you're feeling, or what your goals are, or what you're thinking about other people here." "and ONLY the canteen-chosen can speak. they're in charge, got it? if you want to say something, you have to raise your hand and they have to give you permission." "they don't have to answer questions if they dont want to. and when they're done sharing, it's their turn to spin the canteen, and someone new becomes the canteen-chosen." Ondo: "Rules understood." Kiono: "What's the point of this?" Tallo: "because i want us to all get along." Akaros: "What happens if what we have to share would shatter your mortal perceptions of space, time, and reality as you know it?" Akaros asks. "Uh... asking for a friend." Tallo: her eyes light up with interest for a minute but--'' "this is supposed to be fun, a-dawg. that doesnt sound fun." ''yeah right like this is gonna be fun.... Kiono: "How is this... supposed to help?" "We already tried your sharing thing on the airship. It didn't help then." Tallo: "i dont know." frustration leaks through, but she kills it quickly "but it's worth a try." Akaros: "But the dog wasn't here then, this is bound to go much better," Akaros says. The edge of the cape forms a sort-of hand and strokes Scabacca. Kiono: "Nothing else to do, I guess." Depression Burrito Kiono doesn't move from where she is, but does rotate to face the others properly. Tallo: "one caveat." Kiono: "One caveat..." Veggrek: Veggrek wedges himself as firmly as he can into a corner. Tallo: "we can each pick topics that are off limits to talk or ask about, if we want. this is supposed to be fun, and uncomfortable is not fun." Ondo: "That sounds like... a good idea." Kiono: "Can I choose 'me' as my off-limits topic?" Tallo: opens her mouth to say something and then thinks better of it Ondo: "Ah, hm... So, no questions about yourself. Or - would you prefer we not bring you up when we share as well?" Veggrek: Veggrek hugs his legs against his chest. Kiono: Kiono pulls her blanket closer around her and curls into a tighter ball. "I don't care. Let's just get this over with." Tallo: "here's mine: don't talk about anything related to my past personas." "please" some of her usual brattiness mixed with desperation Ondo: "Alright." Thinking pause. "The calamity. I don't imagine it would come up, but it's worth saying." Veggrek: Veggrek spins the canteen. Akaros: "....I can't think of a topic I wouldn't want to discuss that you would have encountered," Akaros says. "Progenitus, I guess." Scabacca: Scabacca rolls over, exposing his belly for further pets. Kiono: gives him the pets Gloom: roll a d6 Veggrek: 5 The canteen spins and points at Scabacca the Foxdog. "It's me! it's pointing at me! I won!" Foxdog exclaims. "The game was so short though, I already won!" He continues Kiono: Kiono starts giggling despite herself. Veggrek: “Good job, Scabbaca!” Tallo: tallo finally notices the foxdoge's name "what--" Ondo: "Let's play again -" says Ondo, and he spins it. 5 Gloom: The canteen spins and dramatically stops, pointing at Scabacca once again. Guys, he is '''living' Scabacca: "OH MY GOSH I WON AGAIN. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER." Ondo ''Ondo claps for Scabacca. Kiono: "You're so good at this," Kiono says, giving him all the pets she can while in burrito mode. Scabacca: "And I spin it right? That's how it's played? Spin?" His tail wags expectantly Kiono: "Yeah, spin it." She is excited to see how a foxdog manages to spin this bottle. Scabacca: Scabacca lunges forward into the center, knocking the canteen aside, he begins to chase his tail, spinning in place."Spiiin!"He gets dizzy and loses his balance, rolling onto his back and spinning further on the super expensive satin sheets, and comes to rest with his nose pointing at Tallo "Oh wow, Tal won!" Tallo: tallo starts laughing so hard her stomach hurts Kiono: Kiono also starts laughing just so hard. Ondo: "You have been chosen, Tallo." Veggrek: Veggrek barely stifles a laugh. Tallo: "hehehehehehe, y-yeah it....seems that way hehehehe" takes a good long minute for her to calm down once she calms down, her voice gets quiet "I really want (wanted?) you guys to come to auguste and....assist me" "already bought airship tickets. but we're going to have to refund those" "that's my piece to share" "am i......supposed to spin the canteen or--" still thinking on foxdog's name --"scabacca?" Scabacca: "werf." Scabacca scoots himself by his back paws, still upside down, into Kiono Kiono: Kiono gives him many good pets. Ondo: Ondo reaches to retrieve the canteen and rolls it to Tallo. Tallo: spins the thing 1 Gloom: The canteen does two and a half revolutions, coming to rest in the same direction as Scabacca- at Tallo. Tallo: "well then." grabs a snack and stuffs it in her mouth looks away "I don't want ondo to change." Ondo: He raises his hand slowly. Tallo: sigh "yeah, ondo?" Ondo: "By change you mean - you would like me to stay as I am right now - as opposed to restoring me to as I was?" Tallo: "yes" "i like you this way" quietly Akaros: Akaros raises Ondo's other hand Tallo: "it makes me so mad when you--" "yeah, a-dawg?" Akaros: "If I may," Akaros says, "I think she means she likes you with all the feeling bits, not that you should be stuck with me, is that accurate?" Tallo: "i--well yeah i don't want him to be....half dead or anything." Akaros: "Also is this fine or... should I lift the chip bag... or...." Tallo: almost lets out a chuckle despite herself a dragon is asking--hahahahaha omg--about how to raise his hand...using an ancient robot or a chip bag--hahahahahaha Ondo: Ondo awkwardly raises his '''other' hand.'' Tallo: "sigh. yes, ondo?" "...the clarification was odd. I don't - it's not Akaros I wish to be rid of, it's the 'feeling bits' as you said." Pause. "I... I'm sorry I'm just, I wasn't built for this this purpose. I am not meant to be this way." "it doesn't matter. we can...talk about this later if you want. i'm going to spin the canteen." Ondo: "Alright." Tallo: 4 Gloom: The canteen spins dramatically and lands pointing at Veggrek Veggrek: “I— ever since our battle with the aardvarks, I haven’t been entirely comfortable throwing myself wholesale into Kiono’s orders. I don’t know what to do now.” 3 Kiono: Kiono looks like she might have a question, then decides against asking it, then decides she should ask it anyway. She struggles to free a hand from the blankets. She snuggles back in. Veggrek: “Oh— Er. Sorry. Kiono?” Kiono: "What were you doing between Dyana and me?" Veggrek: “Sorry?” Kiono: "Whose orders were you taking between Dyana and me?" Veggrek: “Oh. Um— that’s... sort of...” “...off limits.” “I’m sorry I didn’t mention it sooner. It didn’t occur to me. Things often don’t occur to me. If I realize there’s something else I’d rather not talk about, I’ll— explain that instead.” Tallo: tallo raises her hand Veggrek: “...Tallo?” Tallo: "it doesn't matter. anytime something is off-limits, even if you didnt already say it ahead of time. you don't have to answer every question." Veggrek: “Oh. Um, thank you.” Gloom: The canteen stops at.... ONDO. Thunder cracks outside the window even though there are no storms. Ondo: Ondo looks outside the window. "Oh, spontaneous winter lightning, its been a while since I've seen that." "Anyway." "I recieved a letter this morning. From Ruraina, the elven woman we helped in Alibrook. She's written to tell me that her people have found a new home, and that... they are the living descendents of sky elves. Some of my people survived, even if things are different now." Veggrek: Veggrek starts to speak, then remembers he can’t and leans forward, clasping his hands together instead. Ondo: "Reading that... I am... hopeful about the future, for the first time in a while. Happy I think." Tallo: tallo raises her hand Ondo: "Tallo?" Tallo: "it makes me mad." "knowing that....you want to leave to be with them" "you said you wanted to go with me" Veggrek: “Tallo! —Sorry.” Ondo: "Tallo you don't - but you don't want a warforg -" he cuts himself off. "If I join them, it will likely not be for a very long time. I am not really in a position to do so. And I do I -" "I want to remain travelling with you, for as long as you need me. I... it's something I guess we will have to discuss." Tallo: nods and looks away Akaros: Ondo's Akaros hand raises Ondo: "Yes, Akaros?" Akaros: Are you worried I would eat them?" Ondo: "I haven't been worried about you eating people for a couple of weeks." Ondo sounds confused. Akaros: "Hmm, alright." Ondo: "Me not taking you to see the elves is more to do with causing a general panic if they want to study or inspect me." Akaros: "That's... practical." Akaros says. "I underestimated you." Ondo: Ondo says nothing. If no one else pipes up he spins the bottle. Canteen. 6 Gloom: The canteen lands and points at Akaros' chip bag. Scabacca: "THE SNACKS WON." Scabacca says. "That makes perfect sense!" Akaros: "There isn't... what would I even tell you?" Akaros says. "You've discovered that I'm Akaros, the ascendant dragon of destruction already. I persist in a spirit form that, while not undeath, is supremely inconvenient. What do you even want to know?" Tallo: tallo raises her hand Akaros: "Yes, Tallo." Tallo: message cantrip to akaros "can i ask about omurem?" Akaros: "Sure, if you want" Tallo: "who or what is omurem?" Akaros: "Omurem is the black dragon that attacked the airship. We didn't really have time for introductions. He's old enough that he's become known to most of the ascendants. He was blinded in a scuffle with Culumog, and now serves the Gullet." Ondo: Ondo's hand goes up. Akaros: "Yes, Ondo?" Ondo: "...Why didn't you tell me any of this. I asked you I thought - you didn't know anything about the dragon on the airship." Akaros: "Ah." "I should have told you before now." "The presence of Culumog's servants means that I was betrayed by one of the other Ascendant dragons. The implications are... unfortunate." Ondo: "And...? What are they?" Akaros: "The implications? or the servants?" Ondo: "The implications. Or - the servants too if that's useful." Tallo: tallo raises her hand Akaros: "I.... will speak of it later. Tallo?" Tallo: "was just going to suggest the same thing" Akaros: "Very well." Ondo: "Right. Sorry. I'll spin the canteen for you if you wish." Akaros: "I will do so, but thank you." a shadowy hand emerges from a crack in Ondo's torso, and spins the canteen. It points at Akaros' chip bag. "Oh come on." Tallo: tallo's hand goes up Akaros: "Yes, Tallo." Tallo: "what's your favorite color?" Akaros: "....Octarine" The hand spins the canteen again, which points at Ondo Tallo: hair changes to octarine Ondo: Ondo sits there and thinks. And is unsure. "I cannot think of anything I have not shared. Would anyone like to ask a question?" Tallo: tallo will always eternally raise her hand when offered a question but will give others the option first Akaros: Akaros raises Ondo's hand Ondo: "Akaros." Akaros: "Would you feel inclined to share a fond memory of your elves?" Ondo: Ondo is very still. "I... let me think." After a long pause, Ondo tells them about a garden. A large, domed greenhouse, filled with countless plants, some for magical ingredients, some for research, and some simply grown for pleasure. "It was always warm, and bright inside." Ondo goes to spin the canteen. 4 Gloom: the canteen spins and points at Veggrek Veggrek: “After that business with the tarot card and everybody switching bodies, I sort of had this expectation that because you all had such a terrible time and— And I had the opportunity to help, the next time I had a difficult time, it would be reversed. All of you— any of you— would be all right, and I could lean on you, but— that doesn’t seem to have happened.” “I was wrong and I have no idea what to do about it. Except drink, maybe.” Ondo: Ondo raises his hand. Veggrek: “Ondo?” Ondo: "I'm sorry Veggrek." Tallo: tallo's hand goes up Ondo: "You did help me that night after the card. I wish I knew how to give you the same comfort, but I often don't know what I'm doing." Veggrek: “T— Tallo?” Tallo: "i dont know why you would ever look to me for help. i....tend to only make things worse for you. you.....know a lot more than me about a lot of things. anyway. i dont recommend drinking." a lot of that comes out super mumbled or rushed and she reaches for snacks again after saying it Veggrek: “Ondo, it— it’s good to know that I helped. That means more than I think you know. Tallo, I—“ Veggrek glances at Kiono, worrying his lip with his teeth. “I think this is helping. I like honesty. I couldn’t keep track of whose secrets I was keeping.” Veggrek reaches for the canteen. He keeps looking up, waiting for someone to stop him. Kiono: Kiono is still curled up and petting Scabacca slowly. She doesn't seem to have anything to say. Veggrek: 4 Gloom: Which is.... back to Veggrek Scabacca: "Vreg is so good at this game!" Scabacca exclaims. Veggrek: Veggrek briefly shuts his eyes, thanking Sazsaz. “I had never seen Kiono laugh or smile until I— until I tried to talk about my dream, and I have no idea what that’s about and I’m terrified I did something seriously wrong.” Tallo: "you're not supposed to--" stops talking Ondo: Ondo glances around but remains silent. Veggrek: “Oh. Oh, gods, I’m so sorry.” Kiono: Kiono shrugs - probably, she is very much trying to become one with this blanket. She stops petting Scabacca to raise that hand. Veggrek: “I’m sorry. Kiono?” Kiono: "It still wasn't your fault. I didn't..." she sighs "You didn't do anything wrong." Veggrek: “...Oh. Really? Are you sure?” Kiono: "Yes, I am." Veggrek: “Oh.” Veggrek raises his hand. Kiono: Kiono looks around like, wait, he's in charge. How do we tell him he doesn't have to raise his hand. Veggrek: “...Veggrek?” “I’m worried about Kiono and I’m starting to think maybe I should go to the temple alone, which is a bad idea, which isn’t surprising coming from you, but then all the lot of you could go to Auguste and I wouldn’t have to choose, if it came down to that.” Kiono: Kiono slowly raises her hand again. Veggrek: “Kiono?” Kiono: She sits up. "...what... wh-what... you're... you're worried... about me? Why me? Why... why care about me?" She's a stammering mess, starting like seven different sentences before finally hitting on the one she wants. Veggrek: “I— well— part of my oath involves doing the least harm possible. You know? Compassion and all that. You are a person. And that’s besides all the time we’ve spent together, fighting side by side, you’ve saved my life many times over...” “It’s, um— since the aardvarks, I haven’t really been seeing you as— I hope this isn’t blasphemy— but I feel that you demonstrated your, er— fallibility? Which makes you sort of... mortal, to me. You’re not a deity, you’re a person.” “I don’t know how much sense that makes. But that— that’s, um. That’s how I feel. Now that I know you’re not invulnerable, I’m afraid I’ll hurt you.” Kiono: "I appreciate the concern. Just.... don't, you know, s-stab me and I think I'll be fine..?' Veggrek: “I’ll keep that in mind.” Veggrek almost sort of smiles. “Does— does that mean we’re okay?” Kiono: Kiono is confused at first, then nods after a moment. "Yeah, I... yeah." Tallo: tallo is now leafing through their new star walk book. she has a theory about it but...she's gonna wait to bring it up Akaros: "So, Tallo, feel like reading the book to everyone?" Akaros asks, definitely not actually interested. Tallo: gives akaros a “zip your lips you’re talking out of turn” look message cantrip: “but i’ll read it to you in our heads if you want!!!!!!!!!” Akaros: response "It just seemed like an interesting team bonding activity." Kiono: Kiono's eyes drift over to the book, attracted by the movement. She ends up just sort of staring at it for a while until distracted otherwise. Ondo: "So... " Ondo looks at the canteen. "Did we win?" Tallo: message cantrip: “youre kind of a genius” tallo grabs the canteen and forces it to point at her “i placed my bets on the wrong thing” “i should have gone with a different group, but....im going to put up with the cards i dealt myself.” “anyway. that’s all. if we want to move on to do something else.” Veggrek: Veggrek turns the canteen toward himself. “I, er, I think that was very helpful, personally.” “At least, um, I feel better. And everyone else is— fine?” Ondo: Ondo shrugs and nods. Tallo: “not really, but it doesnt matter.” tone starts out bitter but ends on a lighter note “does anyone want to act out scenes from star walk with me?” Kiono: Kiono turns the bottle toward herself. In a more familiar tone, she says, "I think it is.... a good thing you've tried here. Our group is... not ideal. But you have made an effort here." She looks directly at Tallo. "Perhaps I am the worst, but... improvements can be made with the... proper effort." She returns to petting Scabacca. Tallo: tallo sighs, debates really hard for a long moment of silence, and turns the canteen towards herself again “i needed that job in auguste to try to show my parents im not a disappointment.” “anyway. star walk.” “who’s going to act out the love interest?” “my vote is on ondo.” Kiono: Kiono looks up. She is quiet and nervous again. "Could... could we read the first book? I... havent... had a chance to read it." Tallo: “i think it’s yours anyway.” tosses it to her Ondo: "We could....read and act out?" Kiono: Kiono fails horribly to catch the book. "M-mine?! Why w-- but how..?" Tallo: “clearly you like star walk. someone knows you’re here and sent it to you.” was going to wait to bring it up so it doesnt ruin the slumber party but whatever Kiono: Kiono's eyes go wide in fear. "S-someone... knows I'm... no, I can't... that's... oh no." Good job scaring the aasimar, Tallo :P Tallo: waits to see what everyone else does Ondo: "How would that be?" "We've only - we've only even been in this building for a couple of hours, and no one knew we were coming here." Veggrek: “Xelbari?” Kiono: Kiono reflexively grabs at her hair, realizes she hadn't braided it yet, and does so now. Then unbraids it. Then rebraids it. And so on. Veggrek: “Maybe the staff heard us talking about Star Walk. Maybe we can ask them. Trust those around you...” Tallo: xel—?! i dont know who he is—right. but why would veggrek think that?!? why would he give kiono a star walk book? that makes no sense. unless veggrek knows something i dont my gut says izora, or someone else kiono knows that she’s not telling us about Ondo: Ondo is quiet for a moment, then looks up. "If we are leaving tomorrow still for the temple, I could maintain a perimeter around the building tonight while you sleep." "In fact, l will do a sweep right now," Ondo says Veggrek: “Please, while you’re gone, could you ask them if they know anything about it? Thank you.” Ondo: "Of course, I will do so." Veggrek: “Thank you, Ondo!”” Kiono: Kiono hesitantly looks through the book again. To Tallo, "How do you.... how do you know i-it's for... for me? You like it too..." Veggrek: “Maybe it’s from Artur Ellis! He knew I was looking for Star Walk books.” Tallo: “no one who knows me as tallo would send me a book with the sender unlabeled.” Kiono: "M-maybe it was for Ondo? He's reading them now..." Gloom: a perception check everyone Veggrek: 12 Kiono: -1 Tallo: 13 Gloom: Veggrek and Tallo, you hear the faintest sound from the corner of the room, like a small pop Tallo: tallo ignores it, because she has no context for thinking it might be relevant to anything Kiono: "O-or Akaros...? Maybe.... I don't know." Tallo: shrugs “i know you’re trying to be under the radar and all that, but the sender of this didnt cause you any harm.” Veggrek: “Hello?” Veggrek peers into the corner!' Tallo: “if it means you feel like you have to skip town now, so be it.” Gloom: There is nothing in the corner, but shortly, you hear voices in the hallway. Veggrek: Veggrek listens in. Gloom check again, pls Kiono: 11 "I... I should... I shouldn't stay anywhere long...." Veggrek: 8 Tallo: 19 Gloom: Tallo, you hear a familiar voice, but none of you can quite make out the words. Shortly after, there is a knock Veggrek: “Did we— did we lock the door? Is Ondo back?” Veggrek gets up and climbs out of the fort to go answer the door. Gloom: The knock is very much "shave and a haircut" Kiono: Kiono peers out from under the fort. Tallo: it’s probably room service. whatever. tallo doesnt pay it any mind Veggrek: After giving the others what feels like enough time to ready themselves for combat, Veggrek opens the door. Gloom: The door opens to reveal a resplendently dressed Xelbari, his usual sly grin tinged with something that might be considered annoyance, which quickly passes as his attention focuses on Veggrek' "Surely there are- Ah Veggrek it's been so long, I hope my... present, was received well?" Tallo: tallo whips around, eyes wide holy shit veggrek was right isnt that somehow always how it goes Veggrek: “Hello. We thought it was some kind of threat and it frightened us.” Tallo: you mean YOU thought it was a threat. i take it back. veg is not always right. Xelbari: The smile widens a bit at the prospect "No, sadly innocuous, I'm afraid. Darbo's a friend of the family and he mentioned during our S&S game that you guys made it in town and I just thought some congratulations were in order for getting so far. A gift to celebrate your ability to work as a team, just like the characters in that book." Veggrek: “You might have signed it.” Veggrek grumbles, leaving the irony untouched. Xelbari: "Anyway, I wanted to give you all a chance to bask in my thoughtfulness and glory, so I interrupted something incredibly important to stop by." Veggrek: “Thank you for that, Mr. Xelbari.” Xelbari: "Anyway, enjoy the book and try not to over-think it. It's just a gift. I sincerely apologize for the thoughtlessly and recklessly prepared package. I'll be taking my leave now. Toot bye." And just as peculiarly as he arrived, Xelbari vanishes in a puff of smoke and flames Tallo: DID HE JUST SAY— how many times has that come up. where. is he keeping tabs. why. Veggrek: “It’s alright, Mr. Xelbari. Toot bye.” Tallo: and how long has he been playing s&s?!?!? he never told me!!!! Kiono: Kiono pulls back into the tent and grabs the book. "I can read it out loud if you guys want to act it out." Tallo: wait. izora said she considers him an uncle. maybe she’s having him check in on kiono. how often? when has he—? oh my god i need to talk to darbo about their s&s campaign. oh my god oh my god im sure xelbari has the best character ever. or is he the dm? i MUST know wait. slow down. dont just make assumptions. ask questions. did someone already say something? i wasnt listening.... no matter once xelbari has left “who was that?” Veggrek: “That was Xelbari. He runs a bakery in Wolis.” Tallo: “someone who....you check in with?” Kiono: Kiono frowns, pulling the book into her chest. She's just called dibs. "S-so that's a no on the Star Walk thing..?" Veggrek: “No. Not really. I— Star Walk? Tallo, what do you think? That could be fun!” Tallo: “how did he know you guys were here at the spa then?” darbo didnt know we were here...did he? another reason to talk to him PRONTO “and how did you guess it might be him who gave kiono the book?” Veggrek: “He’s, um. Mysterious and powerful.” Tallo: he’s mysterious and amazing and powerful, yup yup im going to go with izora sending him to check in.....maybe? HAS SHE PLAYED WITH THEM THEYVE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME HAVENT THEY NOT EVEN FAIR oh no that means xelbari has seen tallo.....oh god how embarrassing....izora hasnt told him, has she? no no no no no izora doesnt know about tallo but if she’s got him keeping tabs, it wouldnt take much to put two and two together... so i can only play it safe and assume they know. grooooooan and even if i make a new persona, they’ll STILL know, unless i ditch this gr—urghhhhhhh Veggrek: “Kiono? Would you like to start reading?” Tallo: speaking of ditching these chumps. how do i go see darbo. i NEED TO Kiono: After a moment of watching Tallo inner-monologue with herself, Kiono nods and smiles. "Yeah!" and pulls the book out and flips to the first page. Kiono starts to read the book, pausing to allow Veg (and Tallo if she decides to join) to act out what's just happened, smiling all the while. Tallo: “those doors!” “wait a minute, the room!” Kiono: "As Luke th-- what?" Tallo: “that sneaky—“ “uh. i mean.” “i was just thinking of. a part i like in. book 5.” “carry on.” Kiono: "I.. I haven't read that far... B-but... I thought you wanted to... to act this out..?" Tallo: “oh. uhhhh yeah! we should probably wait for ondo though, he has to play the love interest!” Kiono: "Oh." Kiono puts the book back down, somewhat sad because she was definitely 100% ready to read this dang book. She starts to unbraid and rebraid her hair again. "Wh-what... uh, what should we do... while we wait for Ondo?" Tallo: “go see d—i mean. it’s not like he’ll be gone long.” Kiono: "Oh.." Kiono looks put out, half-heartedly re- and undoing her hair. just forever Veggrek: Veggrek goes to get his dragonchess set. Ondo: "I didn't find any suspicious activity, and the staff didn't know anything that they would let on." Tallo: “yeah it was a gift. mystery solved. now put on this dress.” goes into her bedroom and pulls out a dress Ondo: "You found who - Oh, okay." Tallo: whispers into the room before leaving, ‘if you can hear me, you’d better tell me all about your s&s campaign, you jerks!’ Veggrek: “Xelbari sent it to us.” Ondo: "He -" Ondo pauses. "Who is that man." "And why is everything he does so menacingly helpful." Ondo is getting into the dress. Kiono: Kiono is waiting for permission to start reading again. Braid. Unbraid. Braid. Veggrek: “I don’t know. Are there any more costumes we’re going to need? Not that you’re likely to have anything that fits me. I don’t know why I asked. Unless that can be fixed with very simple, effortless magic— Kiono, I’m sorry.” Tallo: “you can play the dashing protagonist. here, tie this pillowcase around you to use as a cape.” Kiono: To Veg "...sorry? Why?" Veggrek: Veggrek obligingly ties the pillowcape around his neck. “That this is taking a moment. You seemed to be looking forward to it.” Kiono: "Oh. It's... it's fine." Tallo: tallo gets lots of makeshift props ready. she is prepared to shapeshift herself into any side character or villain she needs to fill in as. she’s a PRO at this. Ondo: Ondo waits patiently for instruction, and goes along with whatever. He plays the role as best as he's able at least. Kiono: Kiono isn't the greatest narrator, and occasionally gets so caught up in reading that she forgets the others need to be able to hear and understand her, but tries to read it so the others can act things out properly. Veggrek: Veggrek acts out his role with heroic aplomb. He gets way into character, playing Luke Potter as a starry-eyed, naive young jedizard at once thrilled by the vast universe he’s been swept into while mourning the cupboard farm he’s lost. Kiono: I like to think that a grand time is had by all. Scabacca: Scabacca is fascinated and does not know what's going on Gloom: checks, all. Veggrek: no. 6. Tallo: 11 Ondo: 13 Gloom: It's a pretty fantastic show, it might be a shame your audience is a spirit dragon and a foxdog. The latter of which is '''super excited.' Akaros: ''Akaros seemed distracted by something, or perhaps trying to listen to the text especially intently Pickle: (How far into the book do we get before something distracting happens, such as supper time or a dragon attack?) Gloom: (Taking the time to act it out, let's say about three chapters in out of something like 24, generally not long chapters, either) Category:OOS